Questions Left Unanswered
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She has so many questions and only a handful of people can properly answer them. Implications of Isaac/Jackson and Lydia/Derek if you squint really hard


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. I am merely using them for my entertainment as well as everyone else.

**Author Notes**: I have nothing to say for this...lol.

**Warning**: Spoilers for Season Two Finale

* * *

**Questions Left Unanswered**

She gently eases her fingers through Jackson's hair. He's finally allowed himself a chance to relax. She's spent the last few hours assuring him over and over that he was no longer in anyone's control. Matt is dead and Gerald, none of them know for sure what happened to him but he was out of the equation and that's all that matters. Jackson was able to overcome what he needed to finally become a werewolf.

Lydia shivers, she has so many questions and only a handful of people can properly answer them. Standing, she leaves Jackson tucked safely in Isaac's arms for some much needed rest. She needs those answers and before she runs off to Stiles and Scott, she sees no harm in getting them from a direct source.

The Hale house is cold and creeps her out. She vaguely remembers the time she came here. It all seems like a nightmare now, where she'd gone and entered the house uninvited and kissed an illusion. A mad man brought her here, manipulating her for something she still didn't understand.

She finds them in a room off to the right of the beaten up stairs. Both Peter and Derek look up from the laptop screen as she enters, her arms automatically wrapping around herself. Her eyes are trained on the dusted ground when she finally speaks, "I need to talk to you."

The scrapping of a chair against hardwood floor and footsteps approaching are the only sounds that follow her statement. A hand clamps down on her shoulder and frightened hazel eyes stare back at Peter Hale.

"Of course, Princess, what do you want to talk about?" He smiles with no sign of malicious intent, but the girl still finds herself taking a few steps back and out of his reach. Those hazel eyes staring past him and silently pleading for the other wolf's assistance.

"Peter-"

The older man holds his hands up in surrender, "I get it. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave the two of you to have yourselves a little chat. Maybe I'll go find my little wolfling and bother him in the meantime." Another smile and the man is gone.

She visibly relaxes the moment Peter is out of the house, tired hazel eyes turning to the other man. Lydia wasn't sure what she felt for Derek Hale. She'd heard stories. Stiles and Scott didn't seem to trust him and what was stopping her from feeling the same? But she had only ever interacted with him one time before. The night of her birthday. The night she barely remembers.

"You wanted to talk?" his voice breaks her from her thoughts.

He points to the empty chair in front of the laptop, an offering to help her relax. She nods, taking the offered seat relieved to see he's being courteous and giving her some distance by standing against the wall.

"What's going on?" she asks, "Stiles gave me the cliffsnotes version, but I want the whole story. I almost lost someone I cared about tonight due to all this nonsense. So please explain to me what's been going on here with werewolves, kanima and hunters."

Lydia pins him with one of her darkest glares. She has no plans to leave this house until she is hundred percent satisfied with the answers she received. Derek huffs in frustration but hefts out a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face as he begins to address her many questions.

It seems like hours before Derek finally finishes. There's so much to absorb, Lydia isn't quite sure where to begin. She feels sorry for him, having to come back to a town that holds horrible memories only for things to get impossibly worse. She doesn't understand why he's letting Peter stay. Not after everything the deranged man has done to them, especially to her, Scott and Laura. He keeps repeating the mantra of needing him (she notes that this may be more of Derek reassuring himself) and maybe he does. The Alpha pack approaching sounds horrifying and she wants to do something to help, but she's only human.

"Thank you," she whispers when things are said and done. The confused expression that crosses his features almost makes her smile, "for telling me the truth. It's a bit much to grasp but as long as no one tries to lie to me anymore I'll be able to understand."

He nods, "it's the least I could do. I have to check on Jackson and Isaac. We'll probably move out of here tonight after Jackson's had a bit more rest. I'm not sure where I'll hide them but when I know..."

She doesn't need to hear it to know that he'll keep his word and tell her things directly. They may not want her involved with things but she is and that's how it's going to stay. Despite his tough exterior she can hear the protectiveness in his voice. She knows Jackson is in good hands.

Reaching out, Lydia stops Derek before he passes her. "I'm sure Erica and Boyd are fine. We'll find them."

His eyes bore into hers, it's like he expects her to suddenly burst out in laughter but she's serious. They'll find them. Werewolves or not, all of them were still just kids. They were all in this together now.

Derek gives another nod and she slowly releases his arm, "I hope you're right." They stand in silence and Lydia shifts from foot to foot. Derek's brow raises slightly, "do you need a ride back into town?"

Her hair flies as she shakes her head, "no, I think a nice walk will do me some good."

He gives another nod but he doesn't continue up the stairs like she expects. Instead, he walks her to the door and watches as she disappears within the darkness of the woods. She's not as scared as she should be walking through the darkened woods, but that may have to do with the wolf and his two pups in the house at the heart of the trees listening to her every movement.


End file.
